Merry Walrus
Merry Walrus is a walrus in Club Penguin whose appearance, position and personality is heavily influenced by the Santa Claus character. History Every December, Merry Walrus flies around and delivers presents from his sleigh, pulled by six Blue Crystal Puffles, and delivers presents to everyone. He is very generous, and described as magical. Merry Walrus Party Before the release of Issue #477 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic discovered a book detailing the Merry Walrus and how he raises the "Christmas" spirit by giving gifts to others whilst encouraging others to do so, too. The author of said book is unknown though it is hypothesised and heavily implied it was the Merry Walrus himself. Eventually, Merry Walrus does come to the island and volunteers to deliver all of the coins penguins donate around the world with his sleigh. For the next few days, the Merry Walrus assigns the penguins various "holiday tasks" which, once completed, he will reward them with a prize in addition to donating 500 coins to Coins for Change in their name. We Wish You a Merry Walrus Sometime around the Merry Walrus Party, Merry Walrus was kidnapped by Herbert P. Bear. His sleigh and Blue Crystal Puffles were also stolen by Herbert. Eventually Rockhopper a penguin named Roofhowse, and his friends found Merry Walrus in his own ice palace on Merry Walrus Island. Using a spare sleigh, they found Herbert and, together, defeated him, saving the holiday. The Merry Walrus' Sleigh The Merry Walrus' Sleigh is a supposed marvel of aerodynamics. It is fitted with stabilising wings, booster rockets, and "high-power crystal headlights". The sleigh is the Merry Walrus' main mode of transportation and is his vehicle of choice for delivering gifts and spreading the joy of the Holidays.File:The Merry Walrus Sleigh - CPPT.png Trivia *He has six Blue Crystal Puffles (one of them being Enrique) pull his sleigh; this is a reference to his influence and design idea, Santa Claus. *He is the second known walrus in Club Penguin, the first being Tusk. *The pattern on his coat has the same pattern as the Lace Background. *He is the fourth non-penguin mascot, and the third one not to be referred to as a special guest. *He made his first in-game appearance at the Merry Walrus Party, as a mascot. *He appears on the Merry Walrus Snow Sculpture and Merry Walrus Pin. *Similarly to other non-penguin mascots, his Player Card loads as a penguin. For Merry Walrus, the penguin is black. *Blue is his favorite color. Gallery We Wish You a Merry Walrus Behind the Scenes MerryWalrusStatuesketch.png|A statue of Merry Walrus, as seen in the behind the scenes of We Wish You a Merry Walrus. Merry Walrus's sleigh concept.png|His sleigh. Merry Walrus concept sketch.png|Concept art. Holiday Special Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 11.43.16 AM.png|In We Wish You a Merry Walrus. Dialogue The Merry Walrus - Food Fight dialogue .png|The Merry Walrus encouraging the player to join in a "festive food fight." Merry Walrus - Collect your prise dialogue.png|The Merry Walrus' dialogue after completing a party task. Merry Walrus - 500 coins donated dialogue.png|The Merry Walrus donating 500 coins in your name upon you completing a party task. Merry Walrus - Plaza dialogue.png|The Merry Walrus' dialogue before the player begins the second-to-last task at the Plaza. Merry Walrus - Final gift dialogue .png|The Merry Walrus' dialogue before giving you the final gift. Items resembling the character Merry Walrus Snow Sculpture.png|The Merry Walrus Snow Sculpture. Clothing Icons 7210.png|The Merry Walrus Pin. Other YouTubeSkins_MerryWalrusV3.jpg|As seen with a Blue Crystal Puffle on one of the Club Penguin Youtube page's banners. File:Coins For Change 2014 Wallpaper.jpg|As seen on the homepage. MerryWalrusBuddyListIcon.png|Merry Walrus icon at the Buddy List 1964 Sprites.png|Merry Walrus in-game. 1964 paper.png RoaC1VQ.png|Merry Walrus loaded as a Black penguin. MerryWalrusFavoriteColor.png|Confirmation of his favorite color. Merry Walrus Spotted Walrus232.png|Merry Walrus spotted at the Forest on the server Fog. Merry Walrus.png|Merry Walrus spotted at the Dock on the server Northern Lights. QlI5s7k.png|Merry Walrus spotted at the Forest on the server Crystal. Yj6nVLE.png|Merry Walrus spotted at The Plaza on the server Crystal. References Category:2014 Category:Merry Walrus Party Category:Characters Category:Mascots